<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Another Farmer by ___aaachi (tehbyulteh)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526769">Just Another Farmer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehbyulteh/pseuds/___aaachi'>___aaachi (tehbyulteh)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chaldea/Daily [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fate/Grand Order</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, fgo farmers, i love my best farmers</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 15:01:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>828</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23526769</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/tehbyulteh/pseuds/___aaachi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time Arash arrives in the Chaldea, Nitocris holds herself and reminds herself that she's just another farmer.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Arash | Archer/Nitocris | Caster</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Chaldea/Daily [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654987</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Another Farmer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nitocris got up early for one sole reason: Farming. Yes, she knows that she's the greatest farmer around here, second to no one, and yes, she's aware that she's better off farming, rather than doing anything else. She's not looking down on herself, that's just how it works for her. She's the type of Caster that's a good farmer, some casters are good supports, some are good healers, and some are for offence. That's just about the sum-up for her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Hello, Pharoah.” Archer, the heroic spirit without a name, Emiya, greeted her. As she expected, she’s to be grouped with him. He’s also a farmer she sees around, but usually, he’s paired with Scáthach Assassin, with Kiyohime at front at Wednesdays. To see him at the front line during farming at a day like this is still a new thing here. Of course, as the master's favorite, she asks him to tag along at missions he'd have advantage for. But this farming mission should favour Sabers and Assassins. This was not the case for Archers. Having an Archer in a farming mission such as this is an insult to Lancers, no offense. And the master, with her wide array of farming servants, should've brought maybe, Saber Alter. She and Nitocris don't get along in any way possible, but hey, work is work. One time, she and Saber Alter even got to go to a beach vacation in a Southeast Asian country because they did such a good job in that last farming event. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Emiya-san. Greetings." She slightly bowed her head. But before she can even say anything, another Archer came from behind the red-cloaked one. A</span>
  <span>
    <strong>
      <em>h, so he finally came to the master's summoning call</em>
    </strong>
  </span>
  <span>. She told herself as the tall, turqouise-armored Archer appeared in front of her. She hasn't seen him since Camelot. "Lord Arash." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Ah, Pharoah." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nitocris glanced at Emiya. "I see the master finally summoned Lord Arash?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Emiya nodded. "How we never summoned him until now remains a mystery even among us." Nitocris knew what 'us' Emiya is referring to; their small group of the first people summoned. Indeed, it was a great shock to Nitocris when she realized that Arash wasn't in this Chaldea when she got here. "The master is going to give him a dry run, I just came here to show him the way." The Red Archer crossed his arms. "I have to tour Bedivere, today, too." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Thank you for your hard work, Archer." Nitocris smiled before the red Archer left Lord Arash in the pharoah's presence. The image of the Nameless Hero giving her Medjeds a squeaky-clean bath flashed in her mind. Truly, she understood why the Master trusted the Red Archer the most. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nitocris smiled at Lord Arash. "It's so nice to finally be able to join quests with you!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The Persian hero smiled widely at the pharoah. "I just came with Lord El-Melloi behind me and Emiya, I thought he said that somebody's going to get more overworked than him." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nitocris shot a look at the </span>
  <span>
    <em>overworked </em>
  </span>
  <span>Caster who was talking with Mordred. Looks like Nitocris, Mordred and El-Melloi are the front line today. With Arash, Fergus, and a support as the back line. "I might have to agree with you. Before you came along, me and Lord El-Melloi are well-overworked." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arash beamed at her. "Then I look forward to working with you!" </span>
</p>
<hr/>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>The farming ended nicely when Nitocris unleashed her noble phantasm only twice and Mordred once. As always, their small group of farmers went their separate ways. Of course, Nitocris was the last to leave. "Oy, Caster!" Arash greeted her with a smile, making her look up to him. "You were cool earlier." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Nitocris flushed. "Ah, is that so?" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Arash nodded. His eyes were flashing stars. "If my noble phantasm take my life from me, yours take lives away! That's so cool." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>It kind of dawned on Nitocris. He's right. His life </span>
  <span>
    <strong>
      <em>is </em>
    </strong>
  </span>
  <span>taken away from him once he unleashes his noble phantasm. She needs to have a word with the master about this. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Wait. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>S</span>
  <span>he's getting involved again. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Lord Arash, let's get dinner. Sir Emiya mentioned cooking kebab today." </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Whoa! Kebab on my first day? Sweet!" </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Again, Nitocris has to remind herself, not to get involved in this. Because like her, Arash is just, maybe, another farmer. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>

<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em><strong>Chaldea/Extra</strong> </em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>"Hold on, she said that, your Highness?" Arash asked as he slurped on his soup. "You're kidding." </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>"Did I prose myself as a liar, Mongrel?" The golden caster, King Gilgamesh, asked the Persian Hero. "It came straight from her mouth, </span>
    <span>
      <em>'I am just a Farmer, what is my worth outside farming? Why is my opinion needed?'. </em>
    </span>
    <span>She said those words during the weekly Caster meeting earlier today." </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>"Huh." Arash began. "Doesn't she know that farming is literally the biggest job in this place?" </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>The King shrugged. "She's some sort of stupid Pharoah. Try to talk some sense into her." </span>
  </p>
  <p>
    <span>"I will. Thank you, King."</span>
  </p>
</blockquote><p> </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>